The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘B0977-1’ and ‘C1218-1’. ‘B0977-1’ is a burgundy flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. ‘B0977-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘C1218-1’ is a scarlet flowering Verbena. ‘C1218-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B0977-1’ nor ‘C1218-1’ have been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2001 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 is it a perennial plant.